


Hope's Sunset - Nagito x Ichika Fanfiction Commission

by MedicatedMiserable



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicatedMiserable/pseuds/MedicatedMiserable
Summary: (Fanfiction Commission Requested By @sm♡♡thiie, Ichika Hirota x Nagito Komaeda Non-Despair AU)
Relationships: Nagito Komaeda/Ichika Hirota
Kudos: 2





	Hope's Sunset - Nagito x Ichika Fanfiction Commission

**Author's Note:**

> (Fanfiction Commission Requested By @sm♡♡thiie, Ichika Hirota x Nagito Komaeda Non-Despair AU)

His mind was racing, he only knew that much. Adrenaline flowing through his veins, reality hitting him like a freight train as he stood by the water with his arms wrapped around himself in a tight hug. The young man had already asked his crush to meet him here at this very spot, a small bag of bird seed resting inside of his pocket, waiting for the girl to arrive. Sure, Jabberwock Island had many beautiful attractions that the boy could have chosen, but this...this was perfect. It had to be, because if it didn't meet his expectations...wouldn't he be a failure for that?

The cloudette, Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, brushed a strand of his fluffy white hair out of his eyes as he gazed up towards the sky - he maybe had another half hour left until the sun began to set, the sky now glossed with a hint of orange. The waves gently crashed close to Nagito's feet as his green eyes scanned the horizon - maybe it was his incredible luck that had lead him right to this moment, or perhaps it was simply fate itself that had tied Nagito's heartstrings right to the girl. Her name was Ichika Hirota, the Ultimate Bird Watcher. She was a fellow classmates of Nagito's that had joined him on this rather peaceful trip to Jabberwock Island with the rest of his class. Ever since the two had met, nobody was oblivious to the fact that the two had become close. Not only did Komaeda admire the girl for such an incredible talent that she had, but also for her goofy, extroverted behavior and ongoing support that never wavered despite Nagito facing many issues throughout the school year. Ichika had been by his side since the start, which is more than what he could say for his other classmates. Practically everyone adored Ichika, even the hot-headed Fuyuhiko and stubborn Hiyoko were lenient with her - but for Nagito himself, it was so much more than adoration. It was a love that he failed to describe with words at the moment, although he had to try the best that he could when the time came.

The Ultimate Lucky Student had slipped a note under Ichika's door at her designated living area for the trip, hoping that she would receive it and join him for at least five minutes so that he could be honest with her. It was something that he just needed to get off his chest, for better or for worse. She brought so much peace into his life, reassurance that he wasn't the complete burden that he made himself out to be. She shone brighter than hope in his eyes, his sun and his moon - no matter how many times he tried to blink the images of her silhouette away from his memory, he just couldn't seem to get her out of his head. He remembered the first day that he had met Ichika in class when she had transferred, presented by a close friend, Hajime Hinata who had joined them on the trip. Her teal, ocean-like eyes brimming with joy and eagerness to meet him, the way that her light brown hair faded into such a gentle, strawberry-pink color...ever since that day, there had been butterflies fluttering around in his stomach at the thought of her. This returning, fuzzy feeling every time that he heard her name...it wasn't bad luck or simply a coincidence. It was his heart reaching out desperately to Nagito, trying to alert him on how he really felt about Ichika. There was no going back now, no matter what doubts he had in his mind that she would reject him with the snap of her fingers and he would be left alone again. It was a risk that he was willing to take...living in the moment was what he had to do for her.

Nagito was snapped out of his raging thoughts by the sudden chirping of a pelican flying over him, making him grin slightly to himself in the same, soft manner that he held every time that he was around Ichika. It was like his behavior completely changed around her, as if her presence had unlocked another aspect of his mind that had been sealed away during his rough childhood. Hell, even Hiyoko and her rumors about the two being in a relationship failed to make Komaeda any less happy around the ethereal birdwatcher. Looking up at the shining sunlight reflecting off of Nagito's emerald eyes, he heard a gentle yet excited voice from behind him.

"Hey, Mr. Lucky-To!~" the girl called out from behind him, holding a small canister in her right hand as she let out an exaggerated wave with her left. "Sorry that I'm late, I was making some strawberry tea back at my room and...I lost track of time." Ichika used her unattended hand to shift the bangs hanging in her eyes away so that she could see better, the sunlight reflecting off of her hair and teal-colored irises in such an angelic manner. Nagito was left speechless for a moment as he admired her before clearing his voice, plastering a bit of a childish grin on his face. He couldn't lose himself in her beauty just yet, not until he said what was needed this evening.

"Glad you could make it, Bird-Chan," Nagito chuckled softly, motioning with his hand for Ichika to join him. They always seemed to come up with the most goofy yet adorable nicknames for each other, such as "Dearie" for Ichika and "Nagi" for Nagito. It never got old for Nagito, seeing the toothy grin appear on the Ultimate Bird Watcher's face at his happiness. After all, upon meeting Ichika, Nagito's mood and behavior changed drastically for the better. Without Ichika being the light in his life...he honestly didn't know where he would be.

Watching as Ichika quickly made her way over to his side, it was quiet for a moment. They both seemed to be resting within the comfortable silence, listening to the ocean waves brushing up against the shore and the birds chirping overhead. It seemed like a scene in a romance movie, almost - picture-perfect in Nagito's eyes. Eventually, Ichika figured that she shouldn't stall and keep Nagito waiting any longer to say whatever he had to say, despite finding peace in such celestial scenery surrounding her. "So, Nagi," the brunette began. "There must be a reason that you brought me here...unless you just wanted to watch the sunset," Ichika inquired. A small brush crept onto Nagito's face uncontrollably as his eyes shifted from Ichika towards the sunset brimming the horizon.

"Hm, what if I did?" Nagito joked, reaching into his pocket with the small roll of his eyes as Ichika lightly punched him in the shoulder with a scoff. Komaeda couldn't help but chuckle once more as he pulled out the small bag of bird seed, extending it out to Ichika. "I figured that...I could talk to you while we feed the birds, since I know that you enjoy it," Nagito proposed. Seeing Ichika with such a genuine smile on her face...Nagito didn't know how he had gotten this lucky.

The Ultimate Bird Watcher's eyes lit up a bit at the sight of the bird seed, reaching in with her unoccupied hand and grabbing a handful. "Aw, aren't you the sweetest?" She teased in a joking manner...although she wasn't necessarily lying. Nagito had been so kind to her from the start, and she made sure to return that exact kindness especially in his most vulnerable times. Taking a sip of her canister of strawberry tea, Ichika held her hand out in front of her with the bird seed, a calm grin tugging at her lips as a heron landed on the edge on her fingertips and began to peck at the seed. Komaeda couldn't help but smile at this, his toes curling up slightly inside of his shoes. It was now or never.

Clearing his voice a bit sheepishly, Nagito placed the bag back into his pocket as another pelican flew down beside the heron, fighting a brave battle to win over the bird seed. He watched as the slight breeze in the air brushed against Ichika's skirt, captivated for a moment before beginning to speak. "What I wanted to talk to you about is...really important to me," Nagito explained, looking back up at the sunset. Ichika tilted her head to the side a bit with curiosity, which only made Nagito even more giddy. "Ichika, I...I've had this feeling inside of my stomach ever since I met you. Butterflies, maybe...I don't know how to describe it." It was pure luck that Nagito wasn't stumbling over his words just yet, shoving his hands into his pockets as he took a deep breath.

"When Hajime first introduced you to me on your first day, I...never thought that I had ever seen a girl so beautiful..." Nagito's voice trailed off a bit. It was now Ichika's turn to be blushing, a pink hue grazing across her cheeks. "We started to see each other every day, and becoming so close to you was one of the best decisions that I have ever made, without a doubt...you're so unbelievably kind to me, Dearie, and you've changed me so much as a person and steered me towards the light side of the world with your optimism. Every time that I look into your eyes, I..." Nagito paused, finally gaining the courage to look back at the wide-eyed girl below him. "I see hope in your eyes, Ichika. Every time."

There was a long pause of what seemed like eternal silence for Nagito as they kept their eyes locked together, the two birds flying away from Ichika's now empty hand as her arm fell limply by her side. It seemed as if the world had just...stopped right there. Just the two of them standing by the shoreline in this never-ending moment, photographing this event in their minds. Nagito was hesitant to say this next line, but before he could stop himself, it slipped off of his tongue so strangely effortlessly before he could bite down.

"I love you, Ichika Hirota. That's...the only way for me to put it."

Nagito was quite unaware that he had used Ichika's full name instead of a nickname, but he was being serious, and it wasn't that hard for Ichika to tell. There was another pause before Ichika's hand holding her drink noticeably began to shake a bit, causing her to lean down and rest it aside momentarily. As soon as she brought her head back up however, her soft voice rang through the air. "Nagito, did...did Mikan tell you?"

This question caught Nagito quite a bit off guard as he paused, raising an eyebrow at Ichika. Had he missed something? Had he made a mistake? So much for being the Ultimate Lucky Student. "N-No, I don't remember her telling me anything - am I missing something?" Nagito asked with concern hinted in his tone.

Ichika gingerly shook her head, her teal eyes roaming within Nagito's emerald ones once more. "No, I don't believe so. It's just that...I was going to tell you but I didn't know how..." Ichika mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip. "I've...had a huge crush on you, Nagito. Since day one...like, larger than this of a crush," Ichika explained, childishly holding her arms out to show how big her crush was. Nagito's mouth hung agape quite a bit, not being able to believe what he was hearing despite the goofy hand motions from Ichika...she felt the same way?

"Wait, Dearie, you - you're actually returning my feelings?!" Nagito exclaimed, his eyes widened as he asked for confirmation. He had never once imagined that confessing his inner romantic attraction for Ichika would have gone like this, even with all of the luck that the universe could muster up for him. 

Ichika's eyebrows furrowed a bit as she let out a scoff, shaking her head as she quickly moved towards Nagito before he had the chance to object. Wrapping her arms around the taller, thin boy in front of her, she buried her face into his chest with a small hum, enjoying the heat of his body against her own. "Of course I do, Nagi..." she mumbled into his chest, her melodic voice getting lost peacefully within the fabric of his jacket. "I love you too, Nagito. Always."

Nagito didn't hesitate to wrap his arms back around Ichika, pulling her in for a rather tight embrace as he placed his chin onto her shoulder, her hat tickling a bit at his ear. It was silent for a long while, just the two of them holding each other as the sun made its last appearance for the evening. Their bodies seemed to be speaking to each other just as loud as their words had.

Despite everything that happened in his past, luck was finally on his side tonight.


End file.
